


Red is Your Blood, Fiery as Your Love

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, jaskier will live as long as geralt no i do not accept criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “I’m here, baby,” Jaskier mutters, the sound of blood rattling as he bursts into a cough.“Shut up,” Geralt says, rushes to his bag, rummaging to find the xenovox that Yenna had given him so long ago and nearly begs for her aid; behind him, Jaskier stills, “Fuck, don’t tell me you actually listened to me for once in your fucking life— Jaskier!”Jaskier’s breath is shallow, skin pale and he’s surrounded by far too much blood. “Shit, shit, wake up, wake up, Jask,” he can’t even move the bastard, his heart’s on the brink of giving in and Geralt’s blood runs cold when he hears the wet breathing give into silence.Or, Jaskier gets hurt and Geralt Panics.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	Red is Your Blood, Fiery as Your Love

“Fucking moron, I shouldn’t have brought yo—Fuck! Stay still!” Geralt hates it, the feelings, the worry that haunts him. Jaskier twists and whimpers, a wet sound that the witcher can hear all too well. The Kikimore carcass slowly sinks into the bayou behind them as Jaskier chokes on his own blood. Again. He knows no healer can fix a stab wound clean through the chest, so close to the lungs, much less the stab of a Kikimore’s leg.

“I’m here, baby,” Jaskier mutters, the sound of blood rattling as he bursts into a cough.

“Shut up,” Geralt says, rushes to his bag, rummaging to find the xenovox that Yenna had given him so long ago and nearly begs for her aid; behind him, Jaskier stills, “Fuck, don’t tell me you actually listened to me for once in your fucking life— Jaskier!”

Jaskier’s breath is shallow, skin pale and he’s surrounded by far too much blood. “Shit, shit, wake up, wake up, Jask,” he can’t even move the bastard, his heart’s on the brink of giving in and Geralt’s blood runs cold when he hears the wet breathing give into silence.

“Fuck,” Geralt presses over the bard’s heart, which he hears no sign of and presses in compressions, breathing into his mouth every once in a while.

He pays no mind to his medallion’s vibrating and keeps up his actions, ignoring the sound of a rib cracking under his ministrations. Yenn kneels opposite to him, her hands glowing purple as she scans over Jaskier’s body, pressing her palms onto his chest.

The bard flinches, his body rising from the ground on each touch of Yennefer’s palms. “Fuck, come on, bard,” he witcher mumbles, his heart racing as Jaskier finally, finally takes a ragged breath of air. Yenn looks at him. “We don’t have much time, have to staunch bleeding, what the hell did you do, Geralt?” She ushers him through the portal, which closes swiftly behind them.

“On the bed, on his back; good, get out.”

She shoves him out of the room after Geralt sets Jaskier on the bed. “Yenn, will he—” but the door’s slammed in his face before he can finish his question.

He can’t feel, numb as he paces outside the door, fingers twitching to fucking do something. Stop pacing, Yennefer says in his mind, and he slides down the wall. Each second is another drop of blood that drip out of Jaskier, pooling by is feet till Geralt can’t breathe, drowning, drowning with the thought of living life without him, each day an imaginary torture, absence of happiness, absence of light, of life.

It wouldn’t be living without his husband, not even surviving— it would be hell, forced to live on without his heart, soul wandering without aim, cursed— I’ll make a poet out of you, yet, Geralt, his memory sighs, Jaskier’s voice echoing in his head. Gerlat rubs a hand over his face, sword-calloused palms that had wrapped around his lover just earlier that day.How’d it all gone so wrong?

A soft witcher is a dead witcher— everyone you touch will die. Keep your head down, collect you coin and—

A scream startles him out of his thoughts, and he’s throwing himself at the door before Jaskier even finishes the yell of his name. “Jaskier!” The door bursts open, Yennefer letting her magic warp to let him in. His heart’s a roar in his chest, barely hears Yenn’s he’s stable— to think he’d never hear his bard’s voice again, to think nearly lost those blue eyes, so bright to lead him out of the dark—

“No- no, darling,” Jaskier’s voice is gorgeous, croaky and rough as he talks and— “please, don’t cry. It’s alright. I’m here and I’m alive.”

Geralt doesn’t realize he’s crying, fat tears slipping down his eyes as he falls into the chair by the bed, feeling oh-so heavy all of a sudden.

Witchers don’t cry.

“I love you, dear heart.”

Witchers don’t feel.

“I love you, I’m alright.” A warm hand rubs over the back of his— witchers don’t love but here he is, silent sobs shaking his body, forehead resting against their joint hands. Jaskier coos and utters comforting little nothings as Geralt listens to his voice, to the blood rushing through his veins, and the pump of his heart but it’s not enough. He climbs into the bed, careful not to jostle his husband, careful not to hurt him, and rests his head against Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got you, my dear,” Jaskier whispers, “Can’t get rid of me that quickly.”

Geralt lets out a breath, and listens as his husband slips into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr prompt! Fun fact, the beginning of this is a edited bit rejected from he sleeps lol 
> 
> lemme know what you thought!! 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @personys-pepper <33


End file.
